Tout ça c'est pour eux
by Enais66
Summary: One-Shot - Luna est seule à Poudlard. La guerre a éclaté. - écrit avant la sortie du tome 7, donc pas de spolier du dernier livre.


Mon tout premier One shot écrit en écoutant en boucle Ice Queen du groupe within temptation sous le coup de l'inspiration un soir d'insomnie. Il a était écrite avant la parution du tome 7 de Harry Potter.

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

**Tout ça c'est pour eux...**

Il est deux heures du matin, je ne peux pas dormir, comme tellement de nuits avant celle-là. Depuis maintenant une éternité il me semble,je ne dors plus. Pour moi c'est impossible. Même pour l'espace de quelques heures. Je suis trop inquiète pour ça.

Dehors il fait sombre, c'est tout le temps comme ça. On ne voit presque plus la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Tout semble si triste, j'ai une envie constante de pleurer et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je me trouve dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, emmitouflée dans des couvertures devant le feu, mais malgré tout, le froid persiste. Il me glace le sang, je ne sais pas si un jour sa pourra à nouveau changer, si on jour je pourrais enfin avoir chaud.

Tout est tellement sombre, tellement froid. Aucun feu ne peut plus me réchauffer, il n'y aurait que la présence de mes amis et de la personne que j'aime qui pourraient changer ça. Maintenant j'ai enfin des amis, des personnes à qui je tiens, je n'en avais pas il y a encore quelque temps. ça ne me manquait pas vraiment, je n'en avais jamais eu. Mais maintenant je ressent leur absence comme un vide en moi.

Maintenant que j'en ai je risque de les perdre à tous moments.

C'est la guerre, tout le monde est en danger. On ne peut plus faire confiance, pourtant je leur fait confiance comme à personne avant eux. Je pourrais me sacrifier pour eux sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je suis allé, plusieurs fois déjà, au péril de ma vie, leur prêter main forte. Ils ne m'ont jamais obligé en quoi que se soit, ils ont même essayé de me dissuader d'y aller pour me préserver de toute cette violence. Mais moi comme eux je ne peux accepter tous ces évènements sans agir alors que j'ai le pouvoir de changer un peu les choses.

Je me demande si un jour je les reverrais vivants. Ils sont partis au combat mais moi je suis toujours là. Je suis toujours à Poudlard. Toujours dans cette même pièce à attendre leur retour.

Les personnes à qui je tiens sont toutes dehors. Elles affrontent toutes des dangers bien trop grands pour leurs jeunes âges. Des dangers bien trop grands pour toutes les personnes de tous les âges.

Personne ne devrait souffrir comme eux ont souffert. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu la vie facile et pourtant... ils n'hésitent pas à sacrifier tous ce qu'ils ont mit si longtemps à construire, pour aider les autres. Ils sont tous prêts à mourir si ça pouvait sauver rien qu'une seule personne en plus.

Mes amis sont des héros. Des héros qui sont prêts à tout pour les autres, tout comme moi je suis prête à tout pour eux.

Je suis même tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Il y a encore quelque années j'étais entièrement seule alors que maintenant que j'aime et que je suis aimée je risque de tout perdre en un instant. Tout peux basculer à tout moment. Jamais mon avenir n'avait été aussi incertain et pourtant...

C'est moi LUNA LOVEGOOD LONDUBAT qui porte l'espoir.

C'est en moi que grandit la nouvelle génération pour laquelle on se bat. C'est pour cette nouvelle génération que l'on est prêts à se sacrifier. C'est pour eux qu'on fait tout pour construire un avenir meilleur. Pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à affronter le Lord Noir. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de guerre, ni de violence. Tous nos sacrifice sont pour eux. Pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à ce battre, jamais à souffrir comme nous on a souffert et comme on souffre encore. Pour qu'ils puissent grandir dans l'insouciance, ce que jamais nous n'avons pu faire. On a tous grandi beaucoup trop vite. Il ne faut pas que tous nos malheurs leur arrivent aussi. Il faut qu'à tous pris qu'ils soient heureux.

**Alors tout ça en fait c'est pour eux...**

**FIN **

J'espere que ça vous a plus. J'attend vos review...


End file.
